Tenchi Muyo/Sonic: Project Open Wounds
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: The next chapter in the Sonic/Tenchi saga! Why is Achika Masaki alive and what does she and the recently revived Kain have to do with Eggman's latest scheme? PLEASE R&R! *UPDATE* The finale is up!
1. Default Chapter

Sonic Muyo! - Project Open Wounds  
  
A Tenchi Muyo!/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover  
  
Chapter 1: Kain Resurrected  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All Sonic the Hedgehog-related characters are owned by Sonic Team and  
Sega  
All Tenchi Muyo!-related characters are owned by Pioneer and AIC  
All other characters appearing or mentioned are owned by their related  
owners.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mother.....you're....you're alive!" Tenchi said. A few seconds  
ago, the Masaki "family" were greeted by the one person they never   
thought they'd see again: Achika Masaki, the mother of Tenchi.  
  
"You all seem surprised. Is there something on me?" Achika   
said. The shocked ones shook their heads slowly. The only ones not  
affected by her return were Washu, Sonic and Shadow.  
  
'This is confusing. From what Tenchi said, she's been dead for  
over ten years!' Sonic thought. 'There's something wrong here, and I'm  
sure Eggman's behind it!' He gritted his teeth, balled up his fists,  
and started shaking in anger.  
  
"C-c-come on in, dear!" Noboyuki said, walking up to his wife.  
He was crying his eyes out. Achika wiped them away.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here." she said. Sonic couldn't stand it. He  
wanted to shout out she was a fake. He was at that point when Shadow  
placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Are you willing to break their hearts and get us kicked out?"  
he whispered. "I'm at that point, too. Don't let it get to you." The  
two watched as the others brought Achika in the house. Washu walked up  
to the hedgehogs.  
  
"You have that same feeling of trouble, too?" she asked. The  
two nodded. "I know how you feel. There's no way she could of been   
brought back. Not even the fabled Dragon Balls could of brought her   
back."  
  
"I still say Robotnik is behind this." Sonic said.  
  
"I agree with Sonic." Shadow said. "This could be one of his  
plans."  
  
"Right now, we don't know." Washu said. "All we can do is  
wait and see." Unknowingly, the three were being watched by a bug-cam  
planted when Achika arrived.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Eggman Land, Robotnik watched the whole chain of events   
unfurl with his very eyes. And he was pleased.  
  
"Oooh, this is great!" Robotnik said in glee, watching a video  
screen. "And it's beating Sonic's brains out not to say this is one  
of MY plans!" He walked over to a machine with two tubes in it. One  
had the damaged Metal Sonic, the other had the reconsructing Kain.  
  
[KAIN RECONSTRUCTION PROGRESS 67 PERCENT] the computer said.  
  
"How much longer, scientist?" Kain said. "My patence wears thin  
by the minute!"  
  
"Hold your tounge when you speak to me!" Eggman said. "Just be  
lucky I found the documents I needed at the Space Science Acadamy that  
diminuitive red-head went to!" As the two argued, Metal began going  
through his memory banks. As he did, memories of things that may have  
never happened. A new Super Sonic. Six mysterious kids. Warriors from  
other planets. A evil race of bugs and humanoid androids. He uploaded  
the memories in backups as the reconstruction progress kept going.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Masaki home, the gang was making Achika at home as she  
could possibly be. Sasami had given her the rest of the dinner, which  
was going to be leftovers.  
  
"Wow, this is really good!" Achika said as she took more bites  
of her dinner. "Tenchi, do you mind introducing me to your friends?"  
  
"Wha...?Oh, sure." Tenchi said. "The one with the spikey blue  
hair is the ex-space pirate, Ryoko."  
  
"Hey." Ryoko said. Achika nodded.  
  
"The red-head beside her is Washu." Tenchi continued.  
  
"The one and only greatest scientific genius in the universe!"  
Washu said, laughing at the end.  
  
"The purple-haired girl is Ayeka, a princess from the planet  
Jurai." Tenchi added. "The blue-haired girl beside her is Sasami, her  
sister." The two princesses bowed in respect. "The blonde is Mihoshi  
of the Galaxy Police and the green-haired girl is her partner, Kiyone."  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you, Lady Achika." Kiyone said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a real honor." Mihoshi added.  
  
"The two-tailed fox is Tails." Tenchi said. The fox waved and  
grinned. "And the two hedgehogs are Sonic and Shadow." The two just  
looked at her and 'humphed'.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with them?" Achika asked. Tenchi shrugged.  
  
"You have to tell us something. Where were you all this time?"  
Katsuhito said.  
  
"Yeah. I swore you were dead!" Noboyuki said. "I saw you die   
with my own eyes!"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning." Achika said,  
strectching after she finished.  
  
'Yeah, tell us how Eggman sent you to kill us!' Sonic thought  
to his self. As everyone dispersed to get ready for bed, the two   
hedgehogs watched Achika.  
  
"How can they let her walk around without suspition?!" Sonic  
said.  
  
"That's because some of us do, but are not ready to say it."  
Ayeka said as she walked to the two. That caught them off-guard.  
  
"You mean you doubt this woman being the real deal?" Shadow   
said in surprise. Ayeka nodded.  
  
"But, Lord-Tenchi must not be told these. Who knows what he may  
do if we tell him." She said. The two nodded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, how do you feel?" Eggman said as he watched Kain emerge  
from his cage.  
  
"Like a new creature." Kain said. "But, why do I feel strange?"  
  
"Unfortuantly, you were missing parts. So, I had the pleasure  
of adding a few extra parts to you." Eggman said.  
  
"Parts of WHO?" Kain said, anger growing.  
  
"Of the Dreamworldian, Kirby." Eggman said.  
  
"OF WHO?! THAT BLASTED CREAMPUFF'S IN ME?!" Kain roared. He   
began to advance to Eggman.  
  
"The best part of it is that you can copy those you've   
absorbed." Eggman said, not showing any fear. That made Kain stop.  
  
"You're kidding." Kain said. Eggman shook his head. "This new  
power may be of some real use to me, then." Eggman laughed.  
  
"That's great! Now, allow me to introduce you to the rest of  
my robotic "family"." Eggman said. With that the two walked (or   
floated) to a balcony overlooking the city. Below were the many robots  
Eggman made and let loose in the city. Those included Super Sonic  
Search and Smash Squad members Scratch and Grounder, the Eggrobo, and  
the mysterious Tails Doll.  
  
"You truly are an egghead, Robotnik." Kain said.  
  
"And you look like a squished mime." Eggman said under his   
breath. "Anyway, you and I shall go our seperate ways for a time."  
  
"What do you mean, scientist?" Kain said.  
  
"Basically, you get rid of my pests, I get rid of yours."  
Eggman said.  
  
"THE JURAI ARE MINE!" Kain roared.  
  
"The ones you want are here on Earth, my friend. The ones who  
destroyed your old body and trapped you in that subspace world."  
Eggman said. Kain settled down a bit. "Now that you have your new  
ability, why don't you test it out? Then, you can crush the ones who  
defeated you." Eggman turned and walked away. "I'll leave you to do   
what you will." As he left, Kain grinned at the idea of new abilities.  
  
"Finally. Revenge is mine." He said. Transforming into a ball   
of energy, Kain left Eggman Land through a warp zone in search of his  
first victim. Meanwhile, the Egg Carrier Mark 3 had begun its launch.  
It's target: Planet Jurai. Watching it liftoff was Metal Sonic, still  
trying to figure out what the memories meant.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT:  
------------------------  
  
Sonic: In the next episode of "Project: Open Wounds", Kain begins his  
absorbsion assault by attacking Knuckles the Echinda and his friend,  
Tikal.  
Knux: Wh....what is that thing?  
Tikal: I don't know!  
Sonic: Meanwhile, our suspitions are coming true as Achika attacks my  
buddy Tails!  
Tails: SONIC! HELP!  
Achika: ::evily:: Stand still, you furball!  
Sonic: Stay tuned for the second chapter, "Chaos Reigns"!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
As of this writing, this author has officially GRADUATED high  
school! WHOOHOO! Yep, I'm free from that prision!  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second installment of the "Sonic  
Muyo!" series as much as I will writing it. There are some other stuff  
coming up from my great mind beside the "Open Wounds" story. They are:  
  
Sonic Muyo Adventures: 4 stories involving the heros after the Open   
Wounds story. Watch as Sonic and Shadow retreve 4 Sonics from other  
dimentions, Knuckles and Ryoko meet the latest addition to the Floating  
Island, the Masaki "family" go back to Station Square, and Robotnik  
do something NOONE has done before!  
  
Mystery Anime Theater 2001: There's more crazy antics involving the  
Satellite of Eggs crew. The next experiments involve a Von Doom fic  
and the scripts to the "Batman and Robin" and "Mighty Morphin' Power  
Rangers" movies.   
  
Sonic Muyo and MAT2K1 FAQs: Learn everything about where I came up with  
the ideas for these two, from where the Ashura character came from to  
why I chose to combine the Tenchi Muyo universes.  
  
As always, read and review and I'll catch you on the flip side!  
  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Muyo! Project Open Wounds  
  
A Sonic the Hedgehog/Tenchi Muyo Crossover  
  
Chapter 2: Chaos Reigns  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By now you should know the disclamers. Why repeat them?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Metal Sonic watched the Egg Carrier Mark 3 take off from   
Eggman Land, and go through a warp zone. He knew he may never see them  
again. He didn't care anymore. He saw that there was another Metal   
Sonic in there. Right know all he wanted to know was what's with   
the unfamiliar memories.  
  
[These memories....why won't they leave me alone?] Metal said  
as he reentered the building. Halfway down the hall, one of the  
memories attacked with a vengance. As he collapsed, the memory appeared  
in his viewer. In it, he saw him meeting the two-tailed fox, some of  
the alien girls and a little bald guy in a gi. He was helping them  
with something. Last thing he remember seeing in the memory after it  
fragmented was a purple-haired girl cradling a dying, no,dead Sonic.  
[What....does these....mean?]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day had began almost as usual. Sonic and Shadow, still  
not convinced that Achika was real, had slept in front of Noboyuki's  
room, where she was sleeping. The first one to notice them sleeping  
there was Tenchi.  
  
"Hey, you two! Wake up!" he said. Shadow's eyes snapped open  
while Sonic streched and slowly opened his eyes "Why are you two doing  
in front of my parents room?"  
  
"None of your DAMN business!" Shadow shouted. "What, we can't  
sleep in front of a door like we can't eat on the couch?"  
  
"Shadow, calm down." Sonic said. He turned back to Tenchi.  
"Sorry, man. He's just cranky."  
  
"Whatever." Tenchi said as he walked off. As he desended the  
stairs, he felt something wrap around him, yet there was nothing there.  
"Ryoko...."  
  
"What is it, my Tenchi?" Ryoko cooed, reappearing.  
  
"Mind letting go of me so I can get breakfast?" Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Ryoko. Besides, seeing you in the morning is one way  
of ruining one's breakfast." Ayeka said as she walked by.  
  
"SHADDAP, SNOTTY!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"My, Tenchi. Your friends are sure strange." Achika said as she  
saw the two aliens argue. "Which one of them is your girlfriend?"  
  
"G-G-GIRLFRIEND?!?!" Tenchi stammered. He couldn't answer that.  
And he wasn't about to let anyone else answer either. All he needed was  
a way to get out of that question.  
  
"TENCHI! Are you going to get your breakfast or not?" Sasami  
said from the kitchen.  
  
'Perfect!' Tenchi thought as he ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Sonic, Shadow, what about you?" Sasami shouted.  
  
"WE'RE NOT HUNGRY!" the two shouted in unison. This took Sasami  
by surprise. "Just save it for later!"  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Mihoshi asked as she chowed  
down on her breakfast.  
  
"I wish I knew, Mihoshi." Tails said. "Now if you excuse me..."  
With that, Tails heli-tailed to Washu's door, knocked and went in.  
In his hands was her breakfast.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside, the red-headed scientist was working hard at her   
comptuer. "Washuuuuuu! Breakfast!" Tails shouted.  
  
"Hm? Oh, Tails, thanks." She said, not looking up.  
  
"What'cha doing, Little Washu?" Tails asked.  
  
"I was looking at the DNA from a strand of Lady Achika's   
hair." Washu said. "I'm not convinced that she's the real deal."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Tails said.  
  
"This strand has a bit of Juraian energy in it." she said.  
"The REAL Achika would not have." This took Tails by surprise.  
  
"Maybe that's why Sonic and Shadow are acting that way." the  
fox said. Washu nodded. "But, why did the real Achika have no Juraian  
powers?" She looked up from her work.  
  
"About four years ago, Tenchi and the other girls went back to  
1970 to save Achika from an evil being named Kain. The battle   
resulting from the mission forced Achika to use all her powers to stop  
Kain, although it took an invention of mine to totally defeat him."  
Washu explained. She then went back to her work.  
  
"When are we going to confront everyone with this?" he asked  
Washu stayed silent. "I guess now's not the right time, eh?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After breakfast, everyone went on to do their normal routines.  
When Tenchi was done with his training and went to the carrot garden  
to get more of Ryo-ohki's favorite food, Sonic decided to confront  
Katsuhito with his suspicions.  
  
"I hope this works out the way I want it." Sonic said as he  
climbed the steps to the shrine. He made his way to the building where  
Katsuhito usually stayed at and knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" he said in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"It's just me, um, sir." Sonic said, a bit of fear in his   
voice.  
  
"Ah, Sonic, come in." Katsuhito said. The hedgehog slowly came  
in and sat on a mat. "What is it? You seem very nervous about  
something."  
  
"Big time. It's just that I, well, you know...."Sonic said.  
"...It's just that I don't trust Achika. I have this feeling that  
she's NOT who she says she is."  
  
"Hmmm. I see." Katsuhito said, sipping on the tea he had just  
made. "I have that same feeling."  
  
"You do?" Sonic said in surprise. He noticed that Katsuhito had  
given him a cup with tea in it. He took without hesitaition. "But, it's  
just that if I confront Tenchi and his dad with this....."  
  
"Now is not the time." Katsuhito said. "Saying this now would  
break their hearts."  
  
"Then. Now. IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Sonic said, sipping on his tea  
afterwards "Mmm. Very good. Anyway, they'll hafta know sooner or   
later!"  
  
"Yes, but, as I said, now is not the time." Katsuhito said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon, night came and everyone went to sleep. Shadow had decided  
to sleep on the couch as did Sonic, who, 3 hours after everyone went to  
sleep, decided to answer Nature's call. Tails, on the other hand, had  
went to the kitchen and got some water. On his way back to his room, he  
passed by Tenchi's parent's room and heard something strange there.  
  
"What the world?" Tails asked himself quietly. Slowly sliding  
the door open, he saw Achika rolling on her side of the bed, moaning.  
(A.N.: Not like that, sickos!) "What's going on?" He, then, saw her   
rise and grab a knife from under the pillow. Then, as she raised it to  
bring it down on Noboyuki, Tails gasped loudly.  
  
"Who's there?" Achika said, evily, turning to the door. Then,  
Tails saw her eyes: completely red. "Ah, the hedgehog's friend. Time  
to make a fox scarf!" She got up from the bed and ran to the door.   
Tails heli-tailed away as she threw the door open and ran after him.  
Knowing that he was too fast for her, he threw a small lamp that was  
on a table. It knocked him out as he cleared the stairs, causing him  
to land on the floor with a 'thump'. She jumped down and slowly   
approached the recovering fox. "I'm sure Noboyuki will like it on me...  
then, I'll kill him like the rest."  
  
"Oh, I'm NOT counting on that!" A voice said. She turned to   
find Sonic standing on the handrail on the top floor. Achika tossed  
the knife at Sonic, but he was too quick, jumping off the handrail and  
using the Homing Attack to knock her out. By then, the noise had gotten  
the attention of the others.  
  
"Sonic, what happened?" Tenchi asked as he approached his   
unconsious mother.  
  
"A robber tried to get in and jumped Tails and Achika. I made  
sure he didn't badly hurt them." He said, knowing he was lying through  
his teeth.  
  
"Are they alright?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"They're fine." Tenchi said.  
  
"I think we should go back to bed." Shadow said as he   
approached the others. "The threat's over." Tenchi and Noboyuki helped  
Achika to her bed while Sasami and the humanoid Ryo-ohki helped Tails  
to his. Soon, it was just Shadow, Sonic, and Washu in the room.  
  
"She attacked Tails, didn't she?" Washu asked. Sonic nodded.  
  
"That attack confirms my Eggman suspisons." Sonic said.  
  
"But, when should we tell the others?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll bring her to my lab and run some tests on her."  
Washu said. "If she IS one of Eggman's creations, we WILL tell them."  
The hedgehogs nodded.  
  
"I just hope 'tomorrow' isn't too late." Shadow said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, just a few miles from South Island, was the Floating  
Island, a majestic, flying land mass powered by a giant Chaos Emerald  
known as the Master Emerald. Guarding this massive piece of jewelery   
was the echinda known as Knuckles and his recently-freed ansestor,   
Tikal, the daughter of theKnuckles Tribe leader. As usual, the  
red-furred echinda had decided to take a break from his guardian   
duties, letting his ansestor doing the guarding.  
  
"::sigh:: Knuckles, you lazy-head." Tikal said as she watched  
him sleep. "Well, at least it's peaceful." She looked up at the stars  
and noticed a big star zoom around. "That's odd." Then she noticed  
that the star was heading for the emerald shrine they were at. "Oh, no.  
KNUCKLES!!!!" That got the echinda's attention.  
  
"Uh....jeez...what's up, Tikal?" he asked as he stood up. She  
pointed to the sky. He looked up and saw the big star land near the  
Master Emerald and transform into the monsterous Kain. "Wh-what is   
that....that THING?!"  
  
"Your end, boy." Kain said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, right." Knuckles said. With just a thought, two metal  
knuckles appeared on his gloves. They were his Shovel Claws."I can   
beat you without breaking into  
a sweat."  
  
"Care to stake your life on that?" Kain said.  
  
"YOU'RE ON!" Knuckles shouted. The echinda charged the monster.  
He lept into the air and began hacking and slashing at the monster,  
tearing pieces of Kain away, but the pieces just kept on coming back to  
the black enigma. Kain grinned and swatted Knuckles away.  
  
"Is that all you got, boy?" Kain said as the guardian stood up.  
"Pathetic." Kain turned to find Tikal standing at the Master Emerald,  
praying. "Heh, you're stupid. Praying for a miracle?" At that point, a  
purple warp appeared in the center of Kain and a powerful vaccum began  
pulling the two inside him.  
  
"TIKAL!" Knuckles shouted as he glid to the top of the shrine  
where the emerald was. He was too late to save Tikal, but he tried to  
save the Master Emerald. Grabbing hold, he tried to keep the emerald  
away from Kain, but it was in vain, as he and the emerald was sucked  
inside Kain. As the void closed, he began to feel a surge of power  
through his body. It was the power of the Master Emerald, Tikal,   
Knuckles, and one other: the monster inside the emerald, Chaos.  
  
"Yessssss. This feels great." Kain said. He then reformed into  
a ball of energy and flew back into the air, ready to find his next  
victim. He was very close to becoming unstoppable.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko: In the next episode of Project: Open Wounds, it's a battle of  
the family as Tenchi must do battle with Achika herself.  
Tenchi: Mother! Stop this!  
Achika: DIE!  
Ryoko: Meanwhile, Kain continues his campaign of terror by attacking,  
of all people, the Saiyans Vegeta and Gohan.  
Vegeta: Heh, you're nothing but a pushover!  
Ryoko: Stay tuned to the next installment, "Broken Hearts"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Hmmm, appears that there are no author's notes this time! Just  
read on and review!  
  
TTFN,  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Muyo! Project: Open Wounds  
  
A Sonic the Hedgehog/Tenchi Muyo! Crossover  
  
Chapter 3 - Broken Hearts  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know the drill about the credits.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is very confusing." Washu said as she continued to  
examine Achika. After breakfast was done, Sonic and the diminuitive  
scientist was able to lure Tenchi's mom into the lab. Three hours past  
and there was no sign of the Eggman's handiwork in her. To prevent  
her from hearing their conversation, Washu had her sedated.  
  
"She's got to have something on her that proves Eggman did it!"  
Sonic said.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that SOMEONE ELSE could be behind  
this?!" Washu snapped at the hedgehog.  
  
"Yeah, like WHO?!?!" Sonic snapped back. "Who in the whole  
galaxy would want to clone someone WHO THEY HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT?!?!"  
  
"::sigh:: Sonic, what I'm saying is that, yes, there is a  
difference with her, but there's nothing on her that shows up robotic."  
Washu said. Sonic stared at her, then turned around.  
  
"I know Eggman's behind it." Sonic said as he left. Washu just  
looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"I know you want revenge." she said softly. Sonic stopped just  
as he reached the teleporter leading to the main lobby of the lab.  
"I know you want to pay back Eggman for all the suffering he's caused,  
but to ruin a family for your ends just won't cut it." Sonic turned to  
her.  
  
"You don't know what I went through." Sonic said. "I watched  
helplessly as many animals were killed by his machines, their homes  
ruined. I watched helplessly as Perfect Chaos ravaged Station Square,  
killing innocent people! I nearly watched my whole world go up because  
of him and his legacy!" Sonic was near the verge of tears. "I know how  
it's like to lose a family! I LOST MINE TO HIM! I...I just don't want  
to see another go..." Washu walked up to him. "You guys...have been  
like a second family to me...."  
  
"I understand." Washu said, comforting the hedgehog. "I'll see  
what I can do, okay?" Sonic looked at her and smiled. As he left, she  
began thinking about how he was like Ryoko, tough on the outside, soft  
on the inside. When he teleported away, she began thinking and went   
back to work.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!] Metal shouted as he clutched his head.  
The memories were driving him insane. He couldn't help it anymore as  
he ravaged the building he was in. He collapsed, clutching his head,  
shouting his head off. [Please,....no more.]  
  
The memory going through his head was worser than the last one.  
This time he was racing down a hallway, to his left was a   
purple-haired boy wearing a a purple "Capsule Corp." coat, black shirt,  
and gray pants. He was carring a sword. To Metal's right was a   
red-haired boy wearing a white shirt, grey pants, and was carrying a  
blaster. When they reached the end of the hallway, there was a door   
that was blasted by the purple-haired boy. Inside was the purple-and-  
red haired girl from earlier and the teal-haired officer being attacked  
by a woman. He flew up to the woman and fought her to give the girls  
a chance to get away. Soon, he was behind the woman with the red haired  
boy aiming at the two. The boy fired and hit his target, but at a cost:  
The woman was dead, but he was badly damaged. The blast sent him flying  
into the engines causing a chain reaction which resulted in the ship  
they were in to be destroyed. But, somehow he survived...  
  
[I must help them....] Metal said, as he stood up. [I know now  
what I must do. They'll lose if they face Kain now.] As he took off,  
he had one thought in his mind, the last thought he had before the  
ship's destruction. [I'll do it for you....Melfina.]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Masaki residence, Sonic had stepped out and went to  
a nearby tree. He had never did ANYTHING like break down into tears and  
he was at that point at the lab. It would have been bad for his image.  
But, that wasn't the problem. He was still figuring out how to prove  
Achika a fake. Washu on the other hand, had figured it out.  
  
"Well, well. I see Robotnik takes up from Dr. Clay!" Washu   
said. Just a few seconds ago, she had just found an Eggman logo   
tattooed on her neck. "Defenantly Dr. Clay." Unknowingly, Achika took   
that time to awake, in her evil form. Freeing herself from her bonds,  
she jumped the scientist and knocked her out cold.  
  
"I must complete my mission." Achika said as she left the lab.  
  
"What the..." Ryoko said as she snapped out of her 'catnap'.  
Thanks to her telepathic connection to Washu, she rushed to the lab,   
knowing her mom was in trouble, to find Achika leaving. "Lady Achika,   
what happened to Washu?"  
  
"Wha...what do mean, Ryoko?" Achika asked, "innocently".  
  
"You know damn well! What happened to Washu?" Ryoko said, her  
patience wearing thin.  
  
"I have know idea what you are talking about!" Achika said  
  
"Only two other people was with her, you and Sonic. AND I SAW  
SONIC LEAVE!" Ryoko yelled "Tell me, or I'll force an answer out!"  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you." Achika said, an evil look appearing   
on her face. "When you DIE!" Taking Ryoko by surprise, she punched her  
with incredible, yet uncharacteristic, strength, sending the pirate   
into a wall. "Like my master Robotnik said, pathetic!" As she dashed  
for the door, she was stopped by Shadow. He was hovering at her face,  
using his rockets on his shoes to do so.  
  
"Going somewhere, Mrs. Masaki?" Shadow said, grinning.  
  
"Get out of my way, you freak!" Achika shouted. She threw a   
punch at him. Shadow just did nothing to the last second.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted. Just as her fist reached him,  
time literally stood still. He had used his mastery of the Chaos   
Emerald energies to halt time. He lowered himself back to the floor as  
the timestop wore off, sending Achika tumbling head over heels out the  
door. "Have a nice trip, drip?" Achika growled and made a dash for the  
front gates, only to have a mighty gust of wind send her right back to  
Shadow's feet.  
  
"Sonic Wind. Gotta love it!" Sonic said as he walked towards  
the house, clutching a Yellow Chaos Emerald. "And it's a good thing  
this sucker still works." Sonic walked up to the recovering Achika and  
lifted her up to his eye level. "Now, "Achika", who are you working  
for, huh? It's Eggman, isn't it?"  
  
"SONIC?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Tenchi yelled as he ran   
towards the three from the steps behind the house. "Let go of her!   
NOW!"  
  
"Why, so you can let this almost-murderer to go free?" Shadow  
said. "She just attacked Ryoko and Washu."  
  
"STOP LYING!" Tenchi yelled. "Grandpa told me what Sonic said."  
  
"And lemme guess,...." Sonic said, "You think it's a load of  
bull!"  
  
"Sure do! My mom's the most gentlest person on the planet..."  
Tenchi began.   
  
"Not anymore!" Achika said, releasing herself from Sonic's   
grasp and launching herself onto Tenchi. When he tossed her off, she  
somehow grabbed the Tenchi-ken hilt from his belt. She stood up and  
activated it. "You're a disgrace, son. A pathetic excuse of a son!"  
  
"Ouch." Shadow said. "That was something a mother should never  
say to her offspring."  
  
"Now, you shall DIE!" Achika said. She lunged at Tenchi and  
swung the sword at him, only to get a bit of his shirt.  
  
"MOTHER! STOP THIS!" Tenchi shouted. But, his pleas fell on   
deaf ears. She kept on hacking and slashing at him. At that point,   
Sonic decided to step in.  
  
"Achika, stop this NOW!" Sonic shouted as he attempted to jump  
on her back. He made it, but when she tumbled backwards due to her  
imbalance, she ended up landing on Sonic, almost crushing him.   
'Ohhh-kay, that was a bad idea!' he thought after she got off him. But,  
the incident allowed Tenchi find a weapon to fight back with.   
Unfortunatly, it was his training bokken.  
  
"Mom, please don't make me hurt you." Tenchi said as he went   
into a fighting stance.  
  
"Don't make hurt you." Achika mocked. "Bah! I'll show you   
hurt!" She went for the attack again. When Tenchi went to block, her  
blade broke his. "Now this ENDS!" Tenchi closed his eyes and waited for  
the end.  
  
"DISAPPEAR!!!" Shadow shouted. At that, a multitude of yellow  
Chaos Energy spears struck down at Achika's feet. A mere second later,  
a red energy bolt struck Tenchi-ken, causing it to fly out of her hand  
and clatter a few yards away. Achika turned to find Ryoko standing at  
the front door, with Washu proping herself on the door frame.  
  
"Back away from Tenchi, you faker!" Ryoko said, powering up  
another blast. Before she could do anything tricky, a barrier was put  
up, courtesy of Ayeka's guardians, Azaka and Kamadake.  
  
"Do not let her go! She shall not hurt Lord-Tenchi again!"   
Ayeka said as approached the group.   
  
"Uh, we had it under control, princess, but thanks anyway."  
Sonic said. At that point, Washu walked up behind the barrier and   
placed a device on Achika's neck.  
  
"What's going on, Little Washu? Why did my mother attack me?"  
Tenchi said as he retreved his weapon.  
  
[She was under Dr. Robotnik's control.] A robotic voice said.  
Everyone turned to find the damaged body of Metal Sonic standing there.  
  
"I knew it!" Sonic said. "Now SPILL IT, METAL!"  
  
[Why not? Eggman doesn't need me anymore....] Metal said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Satan City. A basically quiet place, and it's been like that  
since the battle with Cell, which ended with the death of the  
greatest warrior of all, Son Goku. At the famous Capsule Corporation  
building, the surviving members of the Son family, Chi-Chi, Gohan and  
newborn Goten were talking to their longtime friends, the Briefs   
(Bulma, Trunks and [very reluctantly] Vegeta). Overhead, the enigmatic  
monster Kain hovered.  
  
"Time to lure out my next meal." Kain said. He held out his   
hand and let loose a blast of electricity, mainly a combination of  
his and Knuckles' newly aquired attack. It struck the roof, blowing  
it away.  
  
"What in the world?!" Bulma shouted in fear.  
  
"Mom, Bulma, get outta here!" Gohan shouted as Vegeta powered  
up to Super Sayian mode and took off up to meet Kain.  
  
"But, Gohan..." Chi-Chi said before Gohan took off to join  
Vegeta.  
  
"C'mon, Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted as she grabbed Trunks and   
Goten, who were playing before Kain attacked. In the air, the two   
Sayians stared at the monster.  
  
"So, you are the strongest beings here?" Kain said. "Pathetic."  
  
"You think that I'm pathetic, you lousy excuse of a monster?"  
Vegeta said, crossing his arms, giving his trademark smirk. "I'll show  
you PATHETIC!" Vegeta charged the monster, punching him in the face.  
The force sent Kain crashing to the ground.  
  
"I guess I stand corrected." Kain said as he rose. Gohan and  
Vegeta landed a few yards from where Kain had crashed, powered up  
and began to charge their strongest attack.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" Vegeta shouted. He released his attack,  
only to show it had no effect. "Impossible!"  
  
"Let me try, Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. "KAME....HAME....."  
  
"Foolish mortals!" Kain said, the absorbtion portal opening  
inside him, pulling the two in. "You shall become part of me!"  
  
"You think you can just win like that?!" Vegeta said as he   
attempted to take off into the sky, but the much stronger Kain pulled  
him in along with Gohan. When the portal closed, he began to feel their  
power flow through him.  
  
"Yes, I can." Kain said. He turned his head and look in a  
particular direction. "The Jurai. I can sense them! I hope they've  
said their prayers." With that, he transformed back into a ball of   
energy and raced for the Masaki residence.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic: In the next episode, the battle's about to begin! After Metal  
tells us the deal with the Open Wounds Project, Kain arrives.  
Kain: At last, REVENGE IS MINE!  
Sonic: It's gonna take everything we have, even the return of a couple  
of golden warriors! Stay tuned for part four of Project Open Wounds,  
"Kain's Revenge"!  
Shadow: It's defenantly action packed!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Sorry for taking so long with chapter 3. The reasons: I was   
busy working with my next MAT episode, I had gotten and beaten Sonic  
Adventure 2 and I had a major case of writer's block. Don't worry, the  
next parts will come ASAP!  
  
As always, read and review!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Muyo! Project: Open Wounds  
  
A Tenchi Muyo!/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
Chapter 4 - Kain's Revenge  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sigh* Don't make me repeat myself...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had taken awhile for the whole entire family to gather at  
the site where, mere minutes ago, Sonic, Shadow, and Tenchi took on  
Achika herself! Waiting for them were the four fighters (Achika's evil  
side now contained), Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka and, of all people, Metal  
Sonic.  
  
"Alright, Metalhead. Spill the beans. Explain what Eggman's  
plan had to do with Achika!" Sonic said.  
  
[Very well. This plan of my ex-master's was called Project:  
Open Wounds.] Metal said.  
  
"'Open Wounds'?" Kiyone said. "Why that name?"  
  
[Because of what it did. It brought back people from the dead.]  
Metal said. [In a odd type of way.]  
  
"How weird?" Sasami asked.  
  
[He cloned them.] Metal said. Everyone gasped, except for  
Sonic and Washu.  
  
"You mean....my mom's a clone?" Tenchi said. Metal nodded.  
  
"Then...why don't I know of that?" Achika asked.  
  
[Dr. Robotnik made sure your origins were never reveiled.]  
Metal said. [If one knew it, then they would rebel, and he didn't want  
that.]  
  
"That must explain the reason why one would go evil, doesn't   
it?" Shadow asked. Metal nodded.  
  
[That was the fail-safe when one is in fear of questioning   
their existance.] Metal said.  
  
"Who else has Robotnik cloned?" Sasami asked.  
  
[The list is endless.] Metal said. Everyone's eyes went wide.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Tails said. Metal shook his head.  
  
"That's all fine and dandy, but what's the deal with Achika?!"  
Sonic said.  
  
[*sigh* It's because of what happened about two months ago.]  
Metal said. [And it's all Sonic's fault!]  
  
"Wha?!" Ayeka said, in surprise. "How?!"  
  
[During the battle with Metal Ryoko, he threw a device at her.  
She deflected it and damaged it.] Metal said.  
  
"So?" Sonic said.  
  
[That device was what held the monster Kain in subspace!]  
Metal said. The Masaki family's jaws dropped, except for Achika's.  
  
"You're lying! Kain's gone!" Ryoko said.  
  
[I wish I was...]Metal said. [Only a small bit of Kain was  
released and it found its way to me. He commanded me to return to  
Eggman, who, in turn, restored Kain almost to his former glory. He  
had to use bits from a creature known as Kirby to fully restore him.]  
  
"One question still lingers within me: Why are you helping us?"  
Shadow asked.  
  
[I'm not the Metal you knew.] he replied. [You see, having Kain  
within me released memories of a time long forgotten. Of battles   
forgotten. I was one of many who helped in a battle against a race of  
cockroach-like creatures called Corshans and their creations: humanoid  
androids called Rotans.]  
  
"I think Metal has a few screws loose." Tails whispered to  
Washu.  
  
"Do you have any proof of this?" Washu said. Metal shook his  
head.  
  
[I'm pretty sure any proof of this was destroyed by the wish  
to erase the memories of the battles.] Metal said. [All I know is the  
identity of one of the few people who knew of this battle: Melfina.]  
  
"Melfina? As in the Outlaw Star navigator?!" Ryoko said. "HA!  
Good one!" As everyone got a good set of laughs at this, Shadow began  
to double over in pain.  
  
"ARRGH! The....pain." Shadow said, falling to his knees.  
  
"Shadow! What's up?" Sonic asked as he approached his friend.  
  
"Chaos Energies....heading towards us....." Shadow said  
".....I sense....four sources. Three of them organic...."  
  
"What is he talking about?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
[No....he's coming!] Metal said, his scanners going off.  
  
"Who is, Metal Sonic?" Tenchi asked  
  
[KAIN! HE'S COMING!] Metal said.  
  
"NO WAY!" Ryoko said. Everyone began searching the skies for   
the creature. It was Sasami who spotted him.  
  
"Is...is...is that him?!" she said, scared out of her life.  
  
"It is him!" Tenchi said, as the ball of energy landed in front  
of them and materialised into the creature they feared.  
  
"That's Kain?!" Sonic said, walking up to him. "Looks like a  
mime that met a steamroller!"  
  
"You are Sonic the Hedgehog, are you not?" Kain said, looking  
down at the hedgehog.  
  
"No! My name's Mario Mario!" Sonic said, sarcastically.  
  
"Then, where is he?!" Kain said. Sonic facefaulted.  
  
"I'M SONIC! IT WAS A WISECRACK!" Sonic yelled. Kain grinned and  
swatted Sonic away.  
  
"Next." Kain said. Ryoko stepped forward.  
  
"Last time we met, you were stronger than me," Ryoko said.  
"Now let's see how powerful you are compared to me...WITH ALL THREE   
GEMS!" She charged up a mighty plasma blast and launched it at him,  
sending him into a grove of trees.  
  
"I let you hit me." Kain said, as he rose up. "Now feel my   
power!" He held up his right hand. "Big Bang Attack." With a grin and  
little work, he release one of Vegeta's signature moves at Ryoko. If  
it wasn't for her shield, Ryoko would have been dusted. Luckly, she  
was only thrown back a few yards and into the house. "Heheheheheheh.  
All of you are fools! Don't you think that you would have a chance to  
win? That woman won last time because of that sword!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Shadow said, releasing a hail of Chaos Energy  
spears into Kain.  
  
"GRRRARRRGH! Who are you?!" Kain said.  
  
"I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the ultimate lifeform." he   
said, his voice filled with confidance. "Now I see why Tsunami chose  
me. To stop you."  
  
"Tsunami? The Juraian Goddess?!" Kain said, in surprise. "After  
I destroy you, I'll destroy all but that purple-haired brat and have  
her reveil the secret of Jurai power!"  
  
"Let's see you try, you monster!" Shadow said.  
  
"But first, let's say goodbye to the hope of the future!" Kain  
said.  
  
"Huh?" Shadow said, in surprise. Kain grinned and raised his  
hand toward Tails and Sasami. A force of ki energy swept everyone away  
from the two.  
  
"What's he doing?" Mihoshi asked, beginning to freak out.  
  
"'Get rid of the hope of the....' Oh, god...WE HAFTA STOP HIM!"  
Sonic shouted as he stood up. He tried to move to the kids, but the ki  
energy shield was too powerful. "No....TAILS! SASAMI! GET OUT OF   
THERE!" They tried, but the shield prevented them from escaping.  
  
"Too late." Kain said. "Kame..."  
  
"KAIN, DON'T!" Achika shouted  
  
"...hame..."  
  
"KAIN! PLEASE DON'T!" Ayeka shouted, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"....HA!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic and Tenchi shouted at the same  
time. They watched in horror as he launched the famed "Turtle Wave   
Attack" at the two. The blast flew from his hand and collided with them  
creating a massive explosion. All was left of where the two were was  
a massive hole in the ground. Kain dropped the shield. Sonic and   
Shadow were the first to the hole. Sonic slid down to the bottom and  
investigated. All he saw was a scrap of cloth from Sasami's kimono.  
  
"No....please, no...." Sonic said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Please, tell me they're alive...."Ayeka said as she approaced  
Shadow. All he could do was wrap his arms around Ayeka's waist and  
began crying. Ayeka dropped down to her knees, wrapped her arms around  
Shadow as he now placed his arms around her neck and began sobbing.  
"It can't be true....no, please, it can't be true...." Everyone began  
crying as well. Metal just turned his head.  
  
"Oh, cry me a river, babies!" Kain said. "Don't worry, you'll  
join them soon enough."  
  
"Kain....you have made your first, last, and FATAL MISTAKE!"  
Sonic shouted. His anger began rising. His eyes began turning blood   
red. His left and right bottom and middle quills began pointing up.  
This began to catch their attention.  
  
"Wha....what's going on..." Ryoko said, looking down at the  
hole. Washu wiped her eyes clean and activated her holo-puter. What  
she saw after a few seconds was incredible.  
  
"This...this is impossible!" Washu said. "He's going Super...  
without the use of the Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
"And this is bad because...." Ryoko asked.  
  
"Without the Chaos Emeralds to CONTROL how much power he uses,  
he's virtually a walking time bomb!" Washu said.  
  
"WRONG!" Sonic said. "I know how to control them! WATCH ME!"  
With that, a giant beam of golden energy shot up into the heavens,  
blinding everyone around. When the glow subsided, they saw Super Sonic  
hovering in the air. He had indeed knew how to control the Chaos   
Energies. He hovered over the group and landed in front of Kain. "You  
are an evil monster, Kain. Taking the lives of innocents! I'll stop   
you, no matter what!"  
  
"As will I." Tenchi said, clutching Tenchi-ken in his hand.  
"Sasami and Tails were like brother and sister. They were family." He  
activated the blade. "You mess with my family, you mess with me!"  
One by one, the others joined Sonic and Tenchi, each vowing to stop  
Kain once and for all.  
  
"Very well. I'll destroy you all! You shall feel my power!"   
Kain shouted.   
  
"Feel THIS!" Super Sonic shouted, ramming into Kain at top  
speed. The two went flying into the forest. Sonic stopped, allowing  
Kain to fly farther into the forest. "Is that all you got?"  
  
"Hah! Barely!" Kain said, recovering. "I've yet to begin to  
fight!" With that, Kain began a strange transformation. His pinky and  
ring fingers fused into one finger as did his middle and index fingers.  
He began forming legs and two claw-like toes. Super Sonic reconised  
the form he was taking.  
  
"Chaos! Did he absorb him?!" he said. His shock enabled Kain  
to get the upper hand. He stretched his arm out at Sonic, his hand  
balled up into a fist. The sheer power of Kain knocked Super Sonic  
for a loop.  
  
"Next." Kain said, advancing to the group. Ryoko and Shadow  
came up.  
  
"Let's double team 'em!" Ryoko said, grinning. Shadow nodded.  
The two ran to Kain as fast as they could and swung their fists at him,  
only to get nothing but air.  
  
"Blast it! Where did he go?" Shadow asked. That was answered  
when two blasts of ki energy came flying at them, connected dead on.  
The impact sent them flying into the crater.  
  
"And those were the ones to show me they were the toughest."  
Kain said, snickering. "Time to show them who's the toughest!" Kain  
held out his hands, electricity flowing. "FEEL MY WRATH!" With that,  
he released the electricity, shocking everyone, including the   
recovering Super Sonic.  
  
"AAAGH! STOP IT!" Tenchi shouted.  
  
"It hurts!" Mihoshi shouted.  
  
"Heheheheheh. Now to destroy you all!" Kain said. Still   
electrocuting the group, he began gathering ki. "Now you'll know how  
I felt when you destroyed me in subspace!" In mere seconds, he had  
gathered enough to launch the intended attack. "Now, you DIE! FINAL  
FLASH!" With that, he launched the massive attack at them, stopping the  
electrocution in the process.   
  
Big mistake.   
  
Allowing the shocking to cease enabled Ayeka to put up a   
last minute barrier, blocking the attack. When the smoke subsided,  
Kain saw everyone in their battle outfits (Shadow had went Super   
in panic and Washu removed any barriers blocking Achika's full use   
of her Juraian powers, allowing her to access her battle outfit.)   
"You survived?! Impossible!"  
  
"You made the biggest mistake of allowing the shocking to end,  
blackie!" Shadow said.  
  
"Now, you'll pay for the deaths of Tails and Sasami...IN   
SPADES!" Ayeka said.  
  
"A real chalange. I like that!" Kain said. "Let's see what   
you're made of!"   
  
"No problem, Kain." Sonic said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the next installment....  
  
S. Sonic: YOU MONSTER! I'LL DESTROY YOU!  
Tenchi: That monster killed Tails and Sasami. Now its payback time!  
Knuckles: Leave some of that monster for us, too!  
Vegeta: Yeah, it wouldn't be nice!  
Tenchi: Don't worry, everyone'll get a chance next time in "Payback"  
S. Sonic: It's defenantly just that!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
::Walks out wearing armor resembling Gundam Deathscythe Hell::  
Now before you all kill ME for killing Sasami and Tails, just think  
for a second: In the two COOL Tenchi-verses, the main characters always  
came back from dying or being dead, so don't worry. Now, I have a favor  
to ask you.  
  
For the final part of the story, I need someone to pay the  
ultimate price to put Kain back into subspace and keep him there. But,  
who? The only people who can be classified to do this is Metal Sonic  
and Achika. What I'm asking is that in your review say if you want  
Achika to go in or Metal Sonic. The one with the most votes will pay  
the price. I already got a vote for Metal by a friend who read this  
already, so it's Achika:0 Metal Sonic:1  
  
One final note, because of trouble with how to do the   
Knuckles/Ryoko story, "Sonic Muyo Adventures" will be shortened to  
three chapters. Sorry.  
  
As always, Live and Learn....wait, that's not right. I meant read and  
review! (That's what I get for listening to the SA2 Theme Song)  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	5. Chapter 5

Tenchi Muyo/Sonic - Project Open Wounds  
  
A Tenchi Muyo!/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
  
Chapter 5 - Payback  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I just hope I have a fanbase after last chapter...^_^'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"KAAAAAAAIN! You're dead meat!" Super Shadow said, as he,   
Ryoko, and Super Sonic took turns attacking the superpowered monster.  
With his increased speed and strength, Kain was able to deflect and   
counter all their attacks. Even projectiles had no effect on him.  
  
"You all are fools!" Kain said, as he swatted the three away.  
just as he did, he was greeted by bazooka fire, courtesy of Mihoshi  
and Kiyone.  
  
"Alright! We got 'em!" Mihoshi said.  
  
"Yeah, but he's still ticking!" Kiyone said. As the smoke  
cleared, the two saw that she was right. All they had basically did was  
crack the faceplate he wore.  
  
"Like I said, fools!" Kain said, releasing a hail of Ki blasts.  
The two scattered just in time. Just then, a ball of Juraian energy  
slammed into him, roaring in pain as it did.  
  
"Killing my sister was the biggest mistake one could ever do!"  
Ayeka said, as she advanced towards Kain. "Now you shall pay with your  
own life." Her tiara glowing and hands crackling with energy, she began  
to create another ball of energy.  
  
"Let's see you do that, princess." Kain said. She raised her  
hands into a fireball-throwing position and prepared to launch it, but  
was unable to as he punched her with all his might, sending her across  
the lake, skipping as she went across, until a tree stopped her.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Sonic said as she hit the water and into the  
tree. "Alright, Kain. That was your last cheapshot!" Super Sonic   
turned to face Kain and flew at him at top speed, his golden shield   
turning blue as he ran into him. Kain just lurched back a bit.   
"No way!"  
  
"Way." Kain said, as he blasted Super Sonic from the   
battlefield, THROUGH the house, and onto the steps to the shrine. Kain  
was about to turn his attention to Achika, Tenchi and Washu when Metal  
Sonic came out of nowhere and attacked him, hitting him with all his  
might (and weaponry). With Kain distracted, Shadow went and retrieved  
Ayeka from the other side of the lake.  
  
[No one else dies today, but you!] Metal said as he attacked  
Kain with emense fury.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, machine." Kain said. With that, he  
grabbed Metal and ripped him in half, tossing the halves aside.  
  
"My turn, you monster!" Tenchi yelled as he ran the Tenchi-ken  
blade through Kain's stomach. As the blade pierced his body, Kain  
roared in pain. He, then, grabbed Tenchi and the sword.  
  
"Nice try, boy." Kain said. He covered Tenchi with his own  
body, then he tossed Tenchi-ken high into the air, hoping it would   
never be a bother to him ever again. "Now, for your dear mother to see  
her precious torn into pieces." As he advanced towards Achika, the   
others attempted to stop Kain, only to be stopped as he held Tenchi   
towards them as a sign to back off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up in the air, the hilt of Tenchi-ken spun round and round,  
its destination unknown. A few seconds later, a gloved hand reached out  
and caught the wooden weapon.  
  
"Odd, never thought Tenchi would ditch his sword like that."  
A young voice said which accompanied the gloved hand.  
  
"We're not too late, young one." Said a gentler, feminine   
voice. "We have time to save them."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The first voice said.  
The glove disappeared with the sword.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thirty years. That's how long I've been plotting and schemeing  
for the day I would get my revenge." Kain said as his body formed four  
tendrills to wrap around Tenchi's limbs. "Your REAL mother may be dead,  
but this one shall do very nicely."  
  
"KAIN! STOP IT!" Ryoko shouted, knowing one wrong move could  
spell death for the one she cared for. "You've....won. Let him go!"  
  
"Won? No, my dear. I haven't won until the Juraian bloodline is  
demolished!" Kain said, as he began to pull the poor boy apart. Tenchi  
screamed as he felt his body ready to be torn in half. At the last  
minute, four streaks sliced the tendrills from Tenchi. The shock caused  
Kain to release Tenchi. Ryoko took that chance and pulled him to   
safety. "WHO DARES?!" Kain loses his look of shock and sees four golden  
birds hovering a small figure wearing a brown cloak. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said. The   
figure folded back his cloak revealing a golden-furred body wearing  
red and white sneakers. He also had two very familiar tails.  
  
"Tails....? Is that....you?" Sonic asked softly.  
  
"Aw! You blew it!" the figure said, ditching the cloak to   
reveil the now-gold fox. He, then tossed Tenchi his sword.  
  
"He's Super Tails!" Shadow said in surprise.  
  
"But, how...?" Kain asked. At that point, another person   
appeared beside Tails.  
  
"Tsunami!" the heros said at the same time.  
  
"Does that mean Sasami's....?" Ayeka said before getting cut  
off by a nod from Tsunami, making the princess smile. "Thank you."  
  
"At last, I can finally have what I wanted." Kain said,   
grinning. Once again, the void opened up, the vaccum trying to pull  
not only Tsunami in, but everyone else, too.  
  
"Super Shadow, there are a number of lifeforms inside him."  
Tsunami said to him "You have the power to save them. The time is now."  
Super Shadow nodded, powered up his shoe rockets and raced towards  
Kain.  
  
"SHADOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Super Sonic shouted. Shadow  
just grinned.  
  
"CHAOS...." Shadow began to say. As he got to the void, he  
knew the time was right to finish it. ".....CONTROL!" Once again, time  
stopped for him. Entering the void, he found the source of power and  
attacks: The five unforunant victims Kain went after. "Bingo." Bringing  
the five, plus the Master Emerald, close, Shadow, then, teleported  
them all out of Kain's body and back to the outside world just before  
the time stop ended. "Got 'em!"  
  
"Wha...what's going on? What's happening?" Kain said as his   
body began to revert to his old self.   
  
"You drop something?" Super Sonic said. At that point, the five  
began to stir. The first one was Vegeta.  
  
"Ooagh...what happened?" he asked "Last thing I remember   
was..." He turned his head and saw the confused Kain standing there.  
"YOU!" Vegeta wasted no time powering up and attacking the monster.  
Kain quickly regained his composure and knocked Vegeta away.  
  
"Ow, my head." Knuckles said as he began to stand up. He, then,  
saw where he was and who was there. "Sonic? What's going on?"  
  
"No time to explain. Just get ready to rumble!" Super Sonic  
said. Knuckles nodded and made the Shovel Claws reappear. Pretty soon,  
everyone was ready to take on Kain again.  
  
"You think that this added firepower is enough to stop me?!"  
Kain said. "You're WRONG!"  
  
"Let's see you handle this!" Gohan said, going airborne. He  
put his arms above his head and placed his right hand over his left and  
began charging up an attack. "Masenko......HA!" With that, he launched  
the attack at Kain, nailing him in the face. All that was done was  
cracking more of his faceplate.  
  
"Nice try, mortal." Kain said. Next to attack was Chaos, who  
streched his arm towards Kain, his hand balled up into a fist. The  
punch nailed the creature in the face. Chaos didn't waste anymore time  
in his attack as he sent his other arm out after Kain, this time, it  
was glowing in pure Chaos Energy. That really did some damage to Kain,  
slashing him in the chest.  
  
"Way to go!" Tikal said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"Keep attacking him! Don't give him a chance to fight back!"  
Washu shouted.  
  
"I'll just end it here!" Vegeta said, powering up to Super  
Sayian level and rushing to the monster. A well-placed punch sent Kain  
spiraling into the trees, until Gohan, now in Super Saiyan mode,   
appeared and kicked him high in the air. Kain stopped himself as he  
got high enough, only to get smashed by the three Super Mobians. While  
falling, Ryoko appeared over him and blasted him with numerous plasma  
shots. When he landed, it was relavent that the combo attack was   
working. He was weak, the faceplate was half gone, and he was furious.  
  
"You think you've won, eh? THNIK AGAIN!" Kain shouted. All  
of a sudden, something began to happen to Kain. The faceplate   
disappeared, his fingers began bonding like before, he sprouted wings,  
and his face began to take a shape almost like the symbiote Venom's.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta muttered as he saw this new monstrosity  
in front of them.  
  
"Kain...he transformed...this is bad!" Knuckles said. Tikal  
and Chaos nodded.  
  
"He's still a pushover!" Super Shadow said. Kain grinned at   
that remark. He raised his right hand.  
  
"Who shall be the first to go?" Kain said. He moved his hand  
to Gohan, then to Mihoshi, then Tikal, and launched it at her. As  
Knuckles went to deflect it, it turned in a ninety degree angle and  
headed straight for Achika. Tenchi and the Super hedgehogs attempted  
to stop it, but it was too late. When Achika moved her body to see the  
incoming attack, she allowed the claw-like hand to go through her chest  
and out her back. "Buh-bye, offspring of the Jurai royal family." He  
then retracted his hand back to its original position and looked at  
his bloodied hand. "Heh. What a waste."  
  
"NO! MOTHER!" Tenchi shouted, running to catch his mother.  
"Mother, speak to me."  
  
"I'm....sorry, my Tenchi." Achika said "It was....my fault."  
  
"Mother, it'll be okay. Little Washu and Tsunami will heal  
you...."Tenchi began to say until Super Tails saw something horrible  
about her.  
  
"But, can they repair clone degeneration?!" Super Tails said  
in shock. He was right; she was disentergrating, and fast!  
  
"Mother, please, don't leave me again!" Tenchi pleaded, tears  
forming in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry....it can't be helped." she said, very softly.  
"I love you, Tenchi, with all my heart." With that, she closed her   
eyes, gave out one last breath of air, and allowed her fate to pass.  
In a matter of seconds, all that was left was her battle outfit.  
  
"No...." Tenchi muttered as he began to cry.   
"MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi." Super Sonic said, placing his left hand on  
Tenchi's shoulder. "I should of gotten in front of the attack."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Sonic." Tenchi said, looking up at  
towards Kain. "Kain will pay for what he did." He grabbed Tenchi-ken  
and activated it. "You hear me, Kain. I WILL MAKE YOU PAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"  
  
"Bring it on." Kain said. Tenchi charged towards the monster.  
When he got to him, he began hacking and slashing at Kain, pieces of  
the creature flying off as the blade connected. "RRRARGH! IMBECILE!"  
He prepared to impale Tenchi with his right hand when, out of nowhere,  
Knuckles and Ryoko began attacking Kain, swiping and slashing furiously  
as they did.  
  
"Kid! Get outta here! We'll handle him!" Knuckles said. Tenchi  
shook his head.  
  
"No way! He killed my mom. He's gonna pay for what he did!"  
Tenchi said, resuming the attack. Kain became furious and swiped the  
three away.  
  
"I'm gonna kill all three of you HERE AND NOW!" Kain shouted.  
He began breathing fire and had it circling the three. Using what   
spare ki energy he had, he formed a ki ball and prepared to blast the  
three. Before he could, something hit him from behind. Kain turned  
and saw Chaos in his bulky, second mode; the mode Kain had taken on  
before. "So, you want to fight, huh? YOUR FUNERAL!" With that, the  
two titans began duking it out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONCLUDED....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tails: This is it! The final showdown! After Chaos 2's fight with Kain,  
Metal Sonic goes into action once again and tries to destroy the   
monster through another dimension!  
Metal Sonic: [I will take you down, once and for ALL!]  
Tails: When that fails, will a mysterious person from that dimension  
help save the day?  
?????: You're gonna regret meeting me, blob!  
Tails: Find out in "Victory and Defeat"! It's gonna be a blast!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Okay, maybe that chapter was a bit short. So sue me! On second  
thought, DON'T! Anyway, the sixth and final chapter won't be up any  
time soon, as I will be going on vacation from August 13-16.  
  
Anyway, while you're waiting, read my Mystery Anime Theater  
2001 fics over at the MST3K section and see some of the hilarious  
antics there!  
  
As always, read and review!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic Muyo - Project Open Wounds  
  
A Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover  
  
Chapter 6 - Victory and Defeat  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is it! The final chapter to the Open Wounds Saga!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A monstrous roar rang out across the Masaki Residence. The roar  
belong to Chaos as he and Kain viciously exchanged blow after blow.  
The energy around them was rising as they hit each other. Everyone  
watching knew it was going to end soon, but they didn't know HOW.  
  
"Aw, man! Look at Chaos go!" Super Sonic said.  
  
"He's going to be the one who wins! I just know it!" Ryoko   
said.  
  
"You FOOLS! Can't you see?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"See WHAT?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"The monster's weakening!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"What?! But, Chaos...." Super Tails began before Gohan cut   
him off.  
  
"Vegeta's right, Tails." he said. "He may be powered by that  
Chaos Energy you and your friends have, but Kain is much stronger."  
  
"But, how?" Ayeka asked as she watched Kain begin to get the  
upper hand.  
  
"Simple. It's because Kain still has the power he absorbed  
when he caught the others." Washu said, looking at her holo-puter.  
"That, and Chaos isn't at full power!"  
  
"That's not good." Kiyone said. "Now, what do we do?"  
  
"I say we blow him to Kingdom Come!" Vegeta said, powering up.  
  
"No good." Washu said. "Kain's immortal. Even if we did do   
that, he would find a way to return."  
  
"How about we blow him up in a place where he can never repair  
himself again?" Kiyone suggested.  
  
"Yes, but where?" Washu said.  
  
[In space. In another universe.] a robotic voice said. Everyone  
turned to find Metal Sonic, legless, but still active. [I'll do it.]  
  
No way, Metal!" Super Sonic said. "You're too weak. You'll   
never do any damage."  
  
[Do you still have the fake Chaos Emerald?] Metal asked. Super  
Sonic showed him the gem. Metal, then, snatched it from him and placed  
it in his core. Stretching out, he felt incredible power course through  
him. [Now I have the power! Tsunami, do you know of a place where I  
can destroy him without harm to others immediatly?]  
  
"Not that I know of....wait! Yes, I do!" The goddess said.  
  
[Great. Now, we wait for the perfect time to strike.] Metal  
said. The group looked on as the two monstrosities kept at it, water  
pounded on entropy, entropy pounded on water. This kept up for 10 more  
minutes, when Kain proved too powerful for Chaos and the entrophic  
monster knocked out the water beast.  
  
"Aw, man! He's down!" Knuckles said.  
  
"This is bad!" Tikal said.  
  
"If you're gonna do your little plan, now's the time!" Vegeta  
shouted at Metal Sonic.  
  
[Tsunami, open the portal. I'll handle the rest.] Metal Sonic  
said, reving up his engines and rushing towards Kain. [Alright, you  
monster! You've had your shot! Now, it's MY TURN!] He grabbed Kain and  
flew straight up to the sky, where the portal was. As they went through  
it, they saw they were in space right over Earth, yet a different  
Earth.  
  
"You think you can win?!" Kain said, struggling with Metal.  
  
[YEP!] Metal said, activating his self-destruction mechanism.  
  
"You fool! You'll kill us all!" Kain shouted  
  
[THAT'S THE PLAN!] Metal said, the timer reading T-minus 16  
seconds. At that moment, an armored figured flew by and saw the fight.  
He was in a white, air-tight armor with red trimmings and a red cape.  
On his back was a long katana with various gems on it.  
  
{What in the....} the person said as he saw the fight. Deciding  
to help out, he flew over to the two. Metal saw him and nearly freaked.  
  
[YOU! GET AWAY FROM HERE!] Metal shouted, the counter at   
T-minus 8 seconds.  
  
{Yeah, right! Whoever-or whatever-that thing is, it's going   
down.} The person said, forming a blaster on his right arm.  
  
[I reconise him...]Metal said, the timer at T-minus 5 seconds  
[SABIAN STARWALKER! GET AWAY FROM HERE!]  
  
{You...know who I am?!} Sabian said in shock.  
  
[NO! IT'S TOO LATE!] Metal said, the timer at T-minus 0   
seconds.  
  
{What are you yammering abouuuuuuAAAAAAAHHHHHH!} Sabian shouted  
as the explosion ripped apart Metal Sonic and knocked Sabian through  
the dimension portal. On the other side, the force of the explosion  
scattered the heros on the other side, allowing Sabian to crashland  
in the lake, undetected. {Ow.}  
  
"Wow, that was nuts!" Super Tails said "I think Metal Sonic  
actually did it!"  
  
"I hope so, Tails. For everyone's sake!" Ryoko said. She then  
noticed Tenchi hanging his head. "Tenchi? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, Ryoko." He said, looking at her, a small smile  
on his face.  
  
"You're just mad you didn't get revenge on Kain, huh?" Ryoko  
said, his looks not phasing her a bit. Tenchi nodded. "Join the club.  
Vegeta and Knuckles are pissed as well!" That got a small chuckle  
out of Tenchi.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Tenchi said.  
  
"At least that threat's over." Super Sonic said, hovering to  
Super Shadow.  
  
"Yes, but I wonder if Metal's sacrifice did the trick?" Super  
Shadow said. At that point, Sabian decided to climb out of the water.  
His appearance freaked out everyone, save Washu.  
  
"Hold it right there, you armored-clad freak!" Kiyone said,  
pointing her blaster at Sabian. He just kept on walking. Then, both  
Vegeta and Ryoko walked up to him.  
  
"Going somewhere, punk?" Vegeta said.  
  
{Yeah, out of the water.} Sabian said.  
  
"Fat chance, buddy." Ryoko said, charging up a plasma blast.  
  
"Ryoko, Vegeta, stand down." Washu said, walking up to the  
three. The two fighters reluctantly stood down. She, then, turned to  
Sabian. "Welcome back, Starwalker." Sabian's helmet came off, revealing  
the face of a red-headed boy, almost a man. One might say he resembled  
Gene Starwind.  
  
"H-how did you...?" Sabian stammered.  
  
"All will be explained in due time." Washu said. The holo-puter  
came up again and a line shot out from it and attached itself to   
Sabian's armor.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Sabian said. Washu's eyes went wide.  
  
"No....he's still alive!" she said  
  
"Who?" Sabian asked.  
  
"KAIN!" Ryoko shouted as everyone looked to the sky. In the  
air was the monster, still in his second form.  
  
"No....how did he?!" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Heh. As the scientist stated, I am immortal." Kain said. That  
was responded by a cannon blast from Sabian.  
  
"HA! I faced bugs tougher than you!" he said. "Why don't you  
face me?" His helmet appeared on his face again as he took off to the  
sky. {Are you ready to put your claim to the test?}  
  
"GLADLY!" Kain shouted as he rushed towards Sabian. Sabian  
pulled out his katana from his back and charged towards Kain. As they  
met, Sabian went under the monster, making the blade of the katana  
slice across Kain's chest, stomach, and face.  
  
{Gotcha!} Sabian said, as he turned to look at his wounded  
opponent. {Wha...?He's...he's HEALING!} Sabian was right as Kain began  
sealing his wound.  
  
"My turn." Kain said. His right arm shot out and wrapped it  
around Sabian. Kain, then, slammed the trapped warrior to the ground,  
damaging his armor. "Next?"  
  
{Sonuva....he screwed up my armor!} Saiban said, furious.  
  
"Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Chaos, Tikal. Time for "Plan X"!"  
Super Sonic said.  
  
"'Plan X', Sonic?" Tikal asked.  
  
"Yeah....DOGPILE!" Super Sonic replied. With that, the animals  
went airborne and landed on top of Kain, their weight dragging him down  
to the ground. "HA HA! We did it! Don't let go, guys!"  
  
"We're trying, Sonic! WE'RE TRYING!!!" Knuckles said. This  
distraction allowed the humans to get themselves together.  
  
"Damn, everything we do, it doesn't even phase him." Vegeta  
said.  
  
"Waitasecond...." Washu said. "If we can at least SLOW Kain  
down, perhaps we can have Tenchi use his sword to destroy him."  
  
"Then WHAT?" Ryoko said.  
  
"Have Shadow use Chaos Control to teleport his remains away."  
Tsunami said. "It's our last hope."  
  
"At this point, I'm ready to do ANYTHING!" Tenchi said. "You  
guys ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, Lord-Tenchi." Ayeka said.  
  
"Right behind you, Tenchi." Ryoko said.  
  
"We're ready for anything!" Kiyone said.  
  
"Yeah! Let's get rid of him!" Mihoshi said.  
  
"Let's get this over with!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I'm with ya!" Gohan said.  
  
"Great!" Tenchi said, a smile forming on his face. He turned to  
the animals. "Sonic! Everyone! Let go!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The furries said.  
  
"Trust us!" Tenchi shouted back. The furries and Chaos released  
their grips from Kain and returned back to the group.  
  
"Alright, Ten-man, what's the big plan?" Sonic said.  
  
"Everyone who can launch energy projectiles....ATTACK!" He   
shouted. At once those who could fired away. Shadow launched his Chaos  
Spears at Kain, Vegeta used his Big Bang Attack, Gohan attacked with  
the Kamehameha, Ryoko and Washu with their plasma blasts, Knuckles used  
his Chaos Energy lightning, Ayeka attacked with her force balls,   
Mihoshi and Kiyone fired their blasters, Tsunami formed her Light Hawk   
Wings, bonded them and fired a energy blast from them and Sabian's  
various weaponry on his armor was fired. Each one of the blasts   
connected dead on, causing Kain to roar in pain.  
  
"ALRIGHT! IT WORKED!" Super Tails said.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi. Where do Shadow, Tails and I come in?" Sonic  
asked.  
  
"You and Shadow must wait." Washu answered for Tenchi. "Tails,  
have your birds distract Kain."  
  
"Okay, Miss Washu!" Super Tails said. At that point, the young  
fox commanded his winged companions to attack Kain. For a few seconds,  
it worked, until Kain got his sences back together, swatting the birds  
away and absorbing the blasts.  
  
"No! This is impossible!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Just all part of the plan, Prince Vegeta." Tsunami said. "Now,  
it's your turn, Tenchi."  
  
"Right. Here it goes." he said, tossing Tenchi-ken aside and  
charging towards Kain, the monster preparing a mighty blast from the  
energy he absorbed.  
  
"Is he NUTS?!?!" Super Shadow said. "Without the sword..."  
  
"He isn't nuts, Shadow. He's just ending the nightmare." Super  
Sonic said, realizing why he ditched the sword.  
  
"Your end has come, Juraian offspring!" Kain shouted. He   
launched the giant energy ball at Tenchi, who just kept on coming at  
him. Everyone, except for Washu, Super Sonic and Tsunami watched in  
horror as the ball slammed into Tenchi in a firey ball of destruction.  
Then, out of nowhere, Tenchi lept out of the cloud that resulted from  
the explosion, dressed in the Light Hawk Armor, the Light Hawk Sword  
in his hands and ready to to finish the fight. "NO! THIS IS   
IMPOSSIBLE! How can you still be alive?!"  
  
"THIS ENDS NOW, YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY  
MOTHER!!!" Tenchi shouted as he brought the blade of the sword down  
across Kain's face, neck and the rest of his body, cutting him in half.  
Not wanting to allow Kain to cause anymore pain, he continued to hack  
and slash at him. At the last slash, Kain fell to pieces, purple blood  
splurting out, hitting Tenchi as he stood there, just as his mother  
had 30 years ago.  
  
"Like mother, like son." Ryoko said.  
  
"Sonic, Shadow. You know what to do." Washu said. Super Shadow  
turned to Super Sonic.  
  
"Let's show them how we saved the world the first time." Super  
Shadow said. Super Sonic grinned and nodded. The two went airborne and  
held their hands out, a golden yellow ball of energy forming.  
  
"CHAOS.....CONTROL!" the two shouted launching the ball of  
energy, growing as it slammed into the pieces of Kain. Before it could  
suck Tenchi in, Ryoko flew in and pulled him out. Pretty soon, the  
remains of Kain were no more (along with part of the yard). The two  
hedgehogs fell to the ground, exausted and back to normal.  
  
"Well, did....did we get 'em?" Sonic said, as he got up.  
  
"Hmm....my computer can't pick up any traces of him here or  
anywhere in the universe." Washu said.  
  
"Neither can mine." Sabian said.  
  
"I can't sence his power level, either." Vegeta said.  
  
"Safe to say that he's gone for good." Tails said, reverting  
back to normal. "Where did you send him anyway?"  
  
"The sun." The hedgehogs replied. Everyone's eyes bulged out.  
"Really!"  
  
"Anywhere, but here. That's the important part of it." Tsunami  
said.  
  
"Yeah,.....it is....." Tenchi said, hanging his head down,  
reverting back to his normal clothes and walking back to the house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Hakubi/Prower Computer Journal Entry]  
[Entry by: Washu Habuki]  
[It's been about a week since the battle with Kain, and things]  
[have, in a way, changed big time. According to Tsunami, the reason ]  
[Sasami and Tails survived was through the universe's fastest rescue.]  
[Luckly, they weren't hurt bad. Out of curiosity, I checked to see if]  
[the Shadow who lived with us was the real one. Luckly, it was. ]  
[Apparently, his last minute escape caused him to gain slight amnesia]  
[that was restored through Tsunami. ]  
  
[The one I'm worried about is Tenchi. ]  
  
[Ever since the battle, Tenchi has been in a state of ]   
[depression, and has been slacking off greatly. He has all but given ]  
[up on training. It's so bad, he nearly tossed both Ryoko and Ayeka ]  
[out of the house by one of their fights. Only time will tell if he ]  
[will pull out of it. I just hope he does. For everyone's sake. ]  
  
[END ENTRY]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun began to set over the Masaki home. All the damage done  
during the battle had been fully repaired. To honor her life, Sasami  
had Achika's battle outfit cleaned, repaired and placed in a special  
case. While many of the others had moved on, Tenchi was still saddened  
by Achika's death. He sat by the lake, his eyes still red from his  
crying.  
  
"I couldn't save her....I was too slow...." Tenchi said.  
  
"Lord-Tenchi?" Ayeka called out. Tenchi turned his head and saw  
the princess of Jurai walking up to him. "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Sure...." Tenchi replied.  
  
"I'm sorry about Lady Achika." Ayeka said "You know, you aren't  
the only one upset about her death. Sonic and Shadow are a bit mad that  
they couldn't save her."  
  
"I know, Lady Ayeka." Tenchi said. "But, I'm her son. I should  
have protected her."  
  
"Lord-Tenchi....." Ayeka started before Tenchi stopped her.  
  
"Ayeka,....I don't know what to do. I thought I would be able  
to have the family I lost so long ago. Now, that can never happen."  
Tenchi said. "I'm scared that I'll lose everyone else because of me."  
Ayeka gave him a worried look.  
  
"Lord-Tenchi, there's no need to worry about that." Ayeka said.  
"One failure does not mean that you'll fail all the time."  
  
"You think so?" Tenchi said, looking at Ayeka. She smiled and  
nodded.  
  
"Just don't let this keep you down." Ayeka said. Tenchi smiled  
at her.  
  
"Thank you....Lady Ayeka." Tenchi said. He looked up at the   
sky, a single tear rolling down his eye. Although they didn't know it,  
Shadow had been watching them the whole time. He, too, looked up to  
the sky.  
  
"Sayonara, Achika Masaki. If you see Maria up there, tell her  
I said 'hi'." he said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In space, the Egg Carrier MK III flew through the cosmos as  
it picked up the bad news.  
  
"Sire, Kain has been defeated." A robot said, aproaching Dr.  
Robotnik.  
  
"I knew he would be." the Eggman said. "He was just merely a  
diverson. We're too far away for them to worry about us." Eggman   
flashed an evil gril. "Now we have a bigger prize ahead. ONWARD....TO  
PLANET JURAI! THE EGGMAN EMPIRE SHALL RISE THERE!" After saying that,  
Eggman began laughing, knowing victory is just a hop, skip and jump  
away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End.....for now.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
At last, the second "book" of the Tenchi Muyo/Sonic the Hedgehog saga  
has been completed. What lies ahead for the ever-expanding Masaki  
family? How about multiple Sonics and Eggmen, vacations, and the  
biggest shock of all! Heads up for Sonic Muyo Adventures, coming to   
a screen near you!  
  
As always, read and review!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
